Hermione and Her True Feelings
by Chlloee K Weasley
Summary: Hermione is not sure about her feeling towards Ron. So Ginny W. tries to be a good friend and help. Maybe Ron and Hermione will get hooked up. but will someone else want to hook up with Hermione too? Soon to be rated R material.
1. Girl talk

_ok, review if you like it. review if you dont like it. enjoy!_

**Hermione and Her True Feelings**

**Ch 1**

**Girl Talk**

Hermione and Ginny were in the girls dormitory talking about Ginny's new romance with Harry.

" Ok Weasley, tell me details. Nothing gets left out or you die." Hermione said laughing, as Ginny jumped onto Hermione's bed. She turned around to let Hermione braid her hair.

" Alright, you know I left here about midnight." Ginny started.

" _Yeah..._keep going." Hermione urged her on.

" Yeah, so I went down to the common room and there Harry was. sitting on the big armchair." Ginny paused.

" Don't stop! Keep going!" Hermione urged.

" Well, he told me that he had a surprise in a prefects bathroom for me and that I had to close my eyes. So, I did." Ginny again paused just to turn around and watch Hermione's face turn from a big smile to a ' go on' smile. This made her laugh.

" What?" Hermione asked.

" It's just that, if you want to know this stuff, then _you_ need to experience it yourself." Ginny finished smiling. Hermione looked at her in disbelief. How did Ginny know what she felt. She just wanted to know what her and Harry had did. And what it was like. It's not like she hasn't been kissed. Ok she hasn't even been kissed but thats not the point.

" Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," Ginny tryed to appologize but Hermione shook her head.

" No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't but into your business. If you _want_ to tell me thats a different story" Hermione said giggling feebly. Ginny laughed at her and turned back around.

" It's ok. I want to tell you what happened." Ginny told her.

" Alright already go on." Hermione said.

And as Ginny told Hermione how romantic the bathroom looked and how the candles floated in the air. Hermione thought of how it would feel to be Ginny. How it would be so awesome to have a guy that loved her. She wondered if her crush on Ron wasn't a crush anymore. She wondered if she actually loved him. She wondered if Ron loved_ her_. If anyone would know it would be Ginny. After all, sisters always know there brothers secrets.

" Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped talking and her smile faded.

" Yeah?" Ginny said turning herself around on the bed to look at Hermione.

" I was wondering. Whats it like to be in love?" Herimione asked. Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelief.

" What?" Ginny asked.

" What is it like to be in love?" Hermione asked again.

Ginny thought about it for a second.

" Why do you want to know? Do you think your in love with someone?" Ginny said getting excited.

" Well, yeah. I do." Hermione said blushing. She smiled and then looked down at her legs underneath her.

" Well, when your in love you never stop thinking about the person you love. You have probably seen each other through alot. Your more than likely to act weird around him. Stuff like that." Ginny paused. She thought of what she felt when Harry was around.

" Butterflies." Ginny whispered to herself.

" What!" Hermione asked. She thought she heard Ginny say something.

" Butterflies." Ginny said loud and clear. " Butterflies are the only way you know that you love someone. It tells you that he is the one. Thats how I knew. With other guys I never felt butterflies. But with Harry, it's butterfly love. The real thing." Ginny said.

" Thanks Gin. Thanks a buch." Hermione said. " Can we talk more tommarow? I'm a bit tired." Hermione said looking at the clock. It read 12:56. Hermione knew tommarow was saturday. She would have the whole day to discuss her feelings with Ginny about Ron.

" I don't mind. Harry is going to Hogsmeade with Ron. Guys day out, you know?" Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head and closed her curtain around the bed.

_review and enjoy next chapter._


	2. Just a little walk around the lake

_i enjoy all kinds of reviews. so review. enjoy this short chapter._

**Ch 2 **

**Just a little walk around the lake**

Hermione woke up the next day, ready to talk. She got her diary out of her dresser drawer and ran down to the common room to find Harry and Ginny snogging on the couch with Ron watching their every move. Hermione thought it was funny.

" Hermione!" Ron shouted as he saw her walk down the stairs.

" Hi Ron. Having a good morning?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ron and felt what Ginny called 'Butterflies'.

" Not as good as a morning _their _having." Ron whispered. Ginny looked at Ron.

" We heard that." Ginny said. Ginny got up and smoothed down her messed up hair.

" Come on Ron. Lets get to Hogsmeade before everyone get up." And as Harry said that both guys walked out of the portrait hole and went down the hallway.

" So, you wanna go for a walk?" Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded. And the girls went outside in their pajamas.

The girls walked around the lake talking about how Hermione had always loved Ron.

" I knew it!" Ginny squealled. " You have feelings towards Ron! I was right all along. Now Ron don't have anything to worry about." Ginny said.

Hermione wondered what Ginny meant by ' Nothing to worry about.' It really made her think.

" What do you mean by, ' Nothing to worry about.'?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked out onto the lake and watched the giant squid swim threw the lake.

" Well, I'm only going to say that you'll find out tonight." Ginny said smiling.

_what did you think? I myself just want to leave you hanging. So maybe tommarow I'll give you another chapter? if you want to know what happens next, go ahead and put me on your author alert list. You shall soon find out what happens._


	3. Candles, Rose Petals, and Candy

_alright. thanks for any reviews i may get. review please. I run out of ideas and i'm always up for some. who knows. i may add them in if i get them. more than likely I will. _

**Ch 3**

**Candles, Rose Petals, and Candy**

Hermione walked down the stairs of her dormatory to find Ginny, Harry, and Ron whispering in a huttle.

" Whatcha doing?" Hermione asked bouncing on over to where they were all at.

They stopped talking and looked up.

" Nothing." Ginny said giggling. Harry told her to shush it. He got nudged in the ribs.

" YOW!" Harry yelled. Ginny and Hermione giggled while Ron chortled up his sleeve.

" You want to come with me to the library Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ginny.

She nodded her head and smiled real big. Hermione remembered what Ginny had said that morning.

' All I'm going to say is you'll find out tonight.' Hermione still wondered what she meant.

" So, are you going to go with Ron?" Ginny asked winking. Hermione laughed because just the way she did that was so hilarious.

" Is that a no?" Ron asked. His voice made it sound as if he was going to cry. Hermione pictured Ron crying his butt off because Hermione didn't want to break school rules and told him no.

This mental picture was very funny. Then in her mind she made him roll around on the floor throwing a temper tantrum. She laughed inside her head and had a big grin on her face.

" Sure Ron. I'll go with you." Hermione said. Ron smiled his great big goofy smile only a red head could pull off.

" Alright. Follow me." And they walked out of the portrait hole.

" Ron where are we? This isn't the library is it?" Hermione asked. Ron had her blind folded. She couldn't see a thing. But just by telling by the time it took to get there she knew it wasn't the library. It took alot less time to get to the library.

" Of course it isn't. How else could I have gotten you out of the common room without you suspecting what I was going to show you." Ron said.

" Well, you could have told me." Hermione said. Ron let go of her.

" Are you ready?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head.

" One...two...three." Ron pulled off the blind fold.

Hermione gasped. They were in a bathroom with candles floating everywhere. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor, and chocolates and caramel was floating in the air. It was all so romantic. The olympic sized pool/bath was filled with pink bubbles.

" Ohhh, Ron...it's so romantic." Hermione said. She looked up into his puppy dog brown eyes.

He was smiling.

" You want to go skinny dipping?" Ron asked with a smile that said ' I'm goofy and I'm in love and I'm just joking.' Hermione giggled. Ron took her hand in his.

' His hands sure are big.' Hermione thought. ' I guess I know what they say.' Hermione smiled.

Hermione took off her shirt flirtingly, and laid it down on the floor. Ron took off his shirt and then stopped to watch Hermione tease him. She'd take abit of her bra and shove it up a bit. Then she'd unzip her pants and take them off. Ron stared at her lacy pink and purple thong.

After they were all stripped of clothing. They jumped into the bubbly water.

" I love you." Ron said as he swam over to Hermione. Hermione just looked at him.

" I...I love you...too Ron." Hermione said. Ron smiled.

_ok. review. I really need some ideas of what should happen next. if I don't get any within a few days. I'm going to go ahead an write. so review. oh...i hope you liked the chapter._


	4. Tellings of Mystery

_I really liked my reviews. Thanks to my friends for ideas. Special chapter. Read and enjoy._

**Ch 4**

**Tellings of Mystery**

Hermione and Ron were snogging when I caught them. It was very strange seeing Weasel and the Mudblood snogging in a bubbly bath. So what I did is ran to Professor Snape.

" Sir, I need to talk to you." I said as I looked into Snape's cold eyes.

" Come in, come in. What is the state of your business." Snape said.

" Well, you see. I know it's late, but I needed to go and take a bath so I went to the prefects bathroom." I stopped. Snape sat there with his hands folded in his lap.

" Yes. I see no problem in that. But what did you need to talk about?" Snape said tilting his head to one side.

" Well, you se sir, I saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger snogging in the 3rd floor prefects bathroom. The password is _Fizzing Whisbees_." I said. It only took the Professor a second to stand up and rush out of the door.

" Well well well. We'll see who can take my love." And I walked out of the office without another thought on my head other then sleep.

_Ok, I know it's a short chapter and you don't know who it is, but I gave clue as to who it might be. It's very easy to figure out. Actually to easy. Take note to what he says. Anyway. Review._


End file.
